


Holiday Rocket Power

by TaioraQueen15



Category: Rocket Power (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Groping, Groping Wet Breasts, Making Out, Making Out in Shower, Multi, New and Expecting Parents, OC Pregnancy, Romance, Seduction, Shirtless, Teasing, Topless, happy marriage, marriage life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaioraQueen15/pseuds/TaioraQueen15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New chapter, I LOVE You! Twister's not the only one full of surprises. Valentine's Day one-shot will be posted!</p><p>Disclaimer! I don't own the characters; I'm just using them for my multi-shot. The characters that I do own are Rosita Jiménez and Ramón José Jiménez. By the way, Rosita will be dressed up as The Invisible Woman because she has a bigger chest than Reggie and fits her curvy body like a glove, while Reggie will be dressed up as The Black Widow because she has weapons and is cool, Sam will be dressed up as The Thing, Twister will be dressed up as Mr. Fantastic since he and Rosita are dating and will be dressed in matching couples costumes,Ramón José will be dressed up as Thor and Otto will be dressed up as The Human Torch.</p><p>A/N: I was going to write and post this on dA for Halloween last year but I was too preoccupied with finishing up my RP Thanksgiving story and Christmas multi-shots, so I'm going to write this now, save it and post it on dA tomorrow. I'm taking a break from my Twisita Shorts so that I can hurry up and write this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fantastic Rocket Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be a Halloween one. So, what happens when Twister and Rosita wear matching couples' costumes to a Halloween party?

 

 

*******************TWISITA***************

 

"Why do you get to pick what we wear this year?" Ramón José complained. Trish was having a Halloween party tonight at her house which was similar to mine and Ramón José's but ours had a recording studio, an indoor basketball court, a huge skate park which Otto and the gang were thrilled about, so that way if Conroy kicked them out of MadTown, they were always welcome to come over and skate and other places and I really wanted all of us to dress similar. Ramón José had been fighting with me all week on this.          

 

 "Ay Dios Mio. Because! Don't you think it would be fun to go as a group this year?" I replied rolling my eyes. Reggie, Sam, Otto and Twister hung back, not getting involved. They've heard enough of our squabbles to know better. "Can't you just dress up in a lame-o couples costume with Twist?" Ramón José suggested. I scoffed and smacked him on the back of his head. "Ay guey! I can't believe you hit me in the head!" he whined, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh boo-hoo! waaaah! No. Now go put this on, we all have to leave soon and I want to make sure I don't have to make any last minute adjustments foo." I handed him and Reggie two black zip up bags before pushing them into his room.

 

Turning to look at Otto, Sammy and Twist, I smiled innocently at them. " You too boys, hurry." My grin widened when I handed them their bags too. I made sure no one knew what costumes I picked. I wanted it to be a surprise. "As long as it's not a Dalmation puppy, I honestly don't care." Sam muttered before going to the bathroom that was on the first floor of my house. Every year, his madre would dress up as Perdita and dress him up as one of the puppies, I honestly felt sorry for him. The one year that he finally convinced her to let him pick out his own costume and so did Regina and I. "You can use my room mi amor." I told Twister in a low sultry voice, leading him upstairs, walking down the hall and gesturing towards my door. "Wanna help me get changed?" He asked, grinning like an idiot.

 

"Go." I laughed giving him a small kiss on the lips before shutting the door on him, but he interrupted me by saying in a whiny voice: "Aw. but I want to see what you're wearing babe." I gave him a  'Maurice, go' look. "Are you guys dressed yet?" I asked impatiently a few minutes later. Otto and Sam both stuck their heads out of the first floor bathroom. "We're just about finished sis." Otto said as he and Sam both smiled at me. "I am too girl." Reggie said, coming out of my brother's room. my mouth dropped in surprise as I looked over her jumpsuit costume. She had a belt buckle adorned to her waist and another belt buckle attached also, leg straps that coiled around her upper thighs, Black high heeled boots and Sleek black wrist cuffs completed her look.

 

"You look hot Regina." I said with approval. She beamed at me and gave me a hug. "There is no way I'm going _anywhere_ dressed like this!" Ramón José screeched sticking his head out of his room, since Reggie had already come out of my brother's room and was standing next to me as were Otto, Sam and Twister. "Come on, it can't be that bad you baby. Déjame ver!" I pleaded the last part in spanish and jumping up and down. "Uh Rosita, is it supposed to be this tight?" Twister asked stepping out of my master bedroom, pulling on the elastic. " Oh you look good!" I grinned checking him out. "You think so?" He questioned not sure. "Si, you make a great Mr. Fantastic!)" I assured him and pulling him in for a hug.

 

"Well, this beats going as a dog at least." Sam shrugged finally coming out with Otto behind him. He wore navy spandex pants made of the same material as our jumpsuits and a foam top to look like The Thing. All that was left was Thor, Invisible Woman and Human Torch. "Why do Ramón José, Otto and the Squid get cooler costumes than me?" Twister pouted staring at Sam, Otto and Ramón José's get ups jealously. "You get the girl in the movie babe." I tapped his chest playfully, while Reggie giggled.

 

"Oh, okay." He grinned, liking where this was going. "Ramón José why aren't you coming out vato?" He asked my brother. "Me veo ridícula! There is no way I am going to Trish's fiesta dressed like this!"  Ramón José whined. "Vamos, we need all six of us for it to work)!" I pounded on his door. "Babe, can you just come out please?" Reggie pleaded to my brother. 

 

"We'll take care of this. Why don't you and Reg get ready?" Sam suggested to me and Regina. "Fine. You guys better be out and ready by the time we come back!" I shouted at the door. Regina and I went inside my room, seeing that she'd never been inside it before and was already dressed and waited for me to get ready and I slipped into the same navy blue jumpsuit as Maurice and put on my black boots. I slipped on a pair of black leather gloves to complete my look.

 

"Okay, I'm ready to go." I told the guys and Regina, both of us coming out five minutes later. Otto wolf-whistled in approval at my costume and I blushed and said: "Oh stop Otto. You're too kind." "What! You look beautiful Rosie." he said complimenting me. Sam and Reggie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you look like a sexy vixen Ro." Reggie added, giving me two thumbs-up. Twister turned to look at me and his mouth dropped open. "Que mire, mire (You look, you look, you)." He stuttered unable to finish his sentence. Like him, my costume stuck to my skin. It left little to the imagination and it showed a little too much cleavage. What was I so worried about? I dressed sexy on a daily basis.

 

"I look? What?" I teased him and walked over to him. He pulled me in his arms and kissed me. He ran his hands down my sides, resting them on my lower back. I smiled against his lips opening my mouth just enough for him to slip his tongue inside. I locked my hands behind his neck, making it impossible to get away. Sammy cleared his throat. "Um guys, I'm still here." He blushed. Reluctantly I let go of Twister. "What I meant to say was you look sexy." Twister whispered in my ear, kissing my lips again. "Gracias mi amor." I grinned up at him. "Ramón José! Get out here, we're going to be late!" Sam shouted, he and Otto turning their backs on us. "Hey! ¿Dónde está mi old Superman costume?" He hollered from inside his room. I figured he'd put up a fight with his outfit at first, so Regina and I made sure to hide anything he could change into.

 

"Move out of the way Squid and Otto." Twister told them just before slamming into Ramón José's door and busting it open. "DUDE! Por qué hiciste eso?" Ramón José screamed in Spanish, staring at his broken door. "Foo quit being a girl and vamonos. We're going to a fiesta, who cares what you wear?" Twister yelled and dragging Ramón José out of his room.

 

"Hey,why do Sammy and Otto get better costumes than us?" Ramón José complained, eyeing Sam and Otto's costumes enviously. "Because they don't get the girl in the end." Twister told him, reciting what I said earlier. "¿Qué?" Ramón José asked in spanish, confused. "Forget it let's just go. We're already a half hour late because you had to be a drama queen." I glared at him. "Yo no estaba!" He shot back in Spanish. "Si, you kind of were." Twister shrugged in Spanish. "Foo, you were supposed to be backing  _me_ up not my hermana!" Ramón José grumbled.

 

"Do you guys really want to continue fighting and show up later than we already are?" Sam interfered. "Whatever vato, let's go." Ramón José mumbled and taking Regina's outstretched hand and holding it the whole time. Ten minutes later, we arrived at Trish's and the fiesta was in full swing. We walked in and right away, we spotted the hostess in a sexy nurse costume. "Rosie! Reggie!" Trish screeched, running over to us. "You guys finally made it. Oh my and your costumes are so rad!" She grinned, checking out the six of us. "What are you supposed to be?" Sherry asked, joining us and taking hold of Sam's hand. "The Thing." Sam replied, smiling at her Cinderella costume. "What thing?" Sherry asked, confused. "The Thing in Fantastic Four!" Sam shrieked, surprised that she didn't know who. "But there are six of us bro." Ramón José muttered in an undertone to Sam.

 

"I know that." he hissed. "Oh, are you guys people from that movie too?" She asked the rest of us. "Rosie's the Invisible Woman, Twister's Mr. Fantastic, Otto's the Human Torch, Reggie's the Black Widow and Ramón José's Thor." Sam informed her, rolling his eyes. If it wasn't Disney, chances were pretty good that Sherry didn't know what movie you were talking about. "So a nurse huh?" Otto hit on Trish, gliding an arm around her waist and pulling her away from the group. "We're gonna go hit the buffet." Sam waved goodbye and taking Sherry over to the food table which Ramón José and Reggie also agreed on by joining them. My brother looked Reggie over and said with approval: "Hell-o!" Reggie looked at him and said: "What?" "Nada. You look good tonight Regina." She rolled her eyes and smiled, looking over his costume and said: "That makes two of us. You don't look so bad yourself Ramon. In fact, you make a sexy Thor." she said, scanning his body with a devilish smile on her face.

 

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" Twister asked me now that we were alone and Reggie looked over at us from the buffet table and gave us a smile and a thumbs-up. "Look over there babe." she said to Ramón José, who also looked over his shoulder at me and Twist and said in surprise: "Orale guey." and then he yelled over at Twister who looked at him and said: "YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF MY SISTER, BRO!" and then Twister yelled back saying: "I GOT THIS FOO! SHE'S IN GOOD HANDS!" and then their brief conversation was over."I don't think anyone is out on the deck." I nodded to the back door. He smiled down at me, taking my hand and pulling me outside. Just as I thought, everybody was inside. "You know, I really like the costumes you picked out mi amor." Twister told me huskily in Spanish, playing with the zipper in front of mine. I shivered in pleasure at his touch.

 

"That makes two of us." I agreed repeating what Regina said to my brother earlier, bringing my hands up to his hair and dragging his head down to mine. Picking up where we left off in the hall at home earlier, I welcomed his tongue with mine. He hooked his hands on my thighs, lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. Walking backwards, he brought us to the swing and sat down. I pulled the zipper to his jumpsuit down to his waist and slipping a hand inside to rub his rock hard stomach. "Te amo (I love you)." He told me in spanish and breaking our kiss, before moving towards my collarbone and then copied what I did to him by pulling my zipper and slipping his hand inside to squeeze my huge breasts. "You don't have to tell me you love me every time we do this Maurice." I laughed throwing my head back and then moaned in pleasure when he squeezed my huge breasts again.

 

"I mean it." He kissed my neck. "So I say it." He added and sucking the sensititve area. I pulled my head up to look at him. "Lo que está mal?" He asked in Spanish, ducking out from the crook of my neck. "I just love you, that's all." I replied and I smiled down at him. My heart felt like it could burst at any moment. For someone who was always teased for being stupid, he always knew the right thing to say to me and I really did love him for that.

 

*****************TWISITA*************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done! What did you guys think? Please comment and fave, thanks!  
> I'll finish up my Twisita Shorts chapter two, since I stopped writing it in June of last year. Hopefully I'll have that completed and posted this weekend, but I'm not sure because it's my birthday weekend.
> 
> Also, if you guys have an idea, just leave me a note. If you guys and girls COMMENT, I'll add chapters to here for other holidays too.So if you like it and want more, let me know. I'd love to hear your suggestions. Or if it's bad, tell me in a nice way please


	2. I LOVE You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final chapter to my 'Holiday Rocket Power' series. and since it's Valentine's Day, I figured I should write and post this now.

 

 

*******************TWISITA***************

 

(Twister's P.O.V)

 

I jogged up the steps to the door, slipping my key in the lock before sneaking inside. I crept into the living room where I could hear the TV on and music videos being played.I smiled at the sight I found in front of me. Rosita was sprawled out on her back on the couch, tossing popcorn up into the air only to catch it into her mouth seconds later and wearing lingerie too. "¿Cómo haces eso? (How do you do that?)" I asked curiously, leaning against the arch seperating the rooms. Startled, she jumped up sending popcorn kernels everywhere. "Maurice! Pensé que no podía conseguir un vuelo a cabo hasta el viernes mi amor? (Maurice! I thought you couldn't get a flight out until Friday my love?)" She squealed coming over to throw her arms around my neck tightly, while I had my arms around her waist. "What kind of husband would I be if I missed our first Valentine's as husband and wife?" I shot back, happily surprised that she believed my little white lie in the first place. "Uno al igual que el resto (One just like the rest.)" She teased. I tapped her ass playfully, protesting with a "iOye! (Hey!)" "Oh usted sabe que no está! (Oh you know you aren't)!" She kissed me as assurance. "¿Sí? (Yeah?)" I questioned in spanish. "Sí. You're the kind of husband that all the other wives on the block wish they had." She continued kissing me again, each time her lips lingered longer than the last. "Usted no está demasiado mal a sí mismo" (You aren't too bad yourself). I answered in spanish, gently tapping her nose. "¿Sí? (Yeah?)" She copied taking the hat off my head, throwing it to the floor so she could run her fingers through my hair, doing what she liked best.

 

"Sí (Yeah)." I chuckled. I wrapped my hands around her waist and running my hands up her back to tug on her own short and layered hair. "I'm gonna go take a shower." I let her know, dropping a kiss on her forehead before stepping out of her reach. "Want some company?" She smiled seductively, biting her lower lip as she twirled her hair with a finger. I grinned, not hesitating to respond. "Sí. God I missed you." "I missed you too mi amor believe me." She walked over to me and resting her chin to look up at me before continuing. "Follow me upstairs and I'll show you just how much." She winked evilly. She made it up one more step before I grabbed her to get her attention. Once I got it, I scooped her up in my arms and carried her up the stairs. "Ay. Déjame ir (Let me go)." She said in shock at first. "No se podía esperar? (You couldn't wait?)" She laughed at my eagerness.

 

"I've been gone for three days Rosita. Be glad I didn't ravish you on the couch like I wanted to the moment I saw you." I told her, nipping her ear before placing a hot kiss on her neck. "Ay!" She moaned in pleasure. Turning on lights as I went, I brought her into the master bathroom before I let her feet touch the ground. I turned the water on,making sure it wasn't too hot before turning back to Rosita to pull her in for a hug. "I think you're wearing too much." I murmured nuzzling the right side of her face. With my hands on her hips, I slipped them under the sheer fabric of her lacy purple camisole, touching her skin. Slowly I brought the lacy purple camisole up and over her head, smiling down at the exposed flesh. "Like what you see?" She asked, even though she could see the lust I had for her in my eyes. I bent my head to capture her lips with my own.

 

"Te amo (I love you)." I mumbled against her skin. Kissing my way down her neck to the swell of her huge voluptuous D cup breasts. "I love you too." She giggled, throwing her head back. I left a trail of wet kisses back up to her mouth and tasting her once more. Her tongue thrashed with mine as she let out an excited moan. "Why are we still wearing clothes?" She asked, a question I was just thinking myself. I tugged my shirt off over my head and seperating our mouths for a second as I did. She recaptured my lips, impatiently placing her hands on my chest. She pushed me back against the shower door before raking her hands down my abdomen in a race to find the button for my denims. Mimicking her, I took off her booty shorts, pushing them down her legs along with her matching thong to leave a pool of clothing at our feet.

 

Having accomplished the same with my own jeans, she leapt up into my arms and wrapping her legs around my waist. Opening the door to the shower, I stepped inside, letting the steam from the water engulf us. We were in there for almost an hour, re-familiarizing each other by using a bar of soap and then we started making out, until she turned around and I started to caress her breasts, making her moan. "If this is what I can look forward to every time I leave, I should go away more often." I teased her later on in the bedroom as we were drying off. She was about to slip on her see-through sheer camisole again, but I convinced her not to and put on a Sexy Lace Thong in Pink, which clashed beautifully with her caramel tanned skin before crawling into bed topless, her huge breasts bouncing. "Te amo (I love you)."

 

I pulled on some boxers before climbing in with her shirtless. "Lo sé mi amor. I'm pretty sure you just proved to me how much a little bit ago." I chuckled and pulling her into my arms. "Maurice, I'm serious. The fact that you flew back just so we wouldn't miss our first Valentine's together was really sweet and just reminded me why I love you so much." She replied, misty eyed. "Hey, I know. No hay necesidad de llorar Rosita, yo también te amo. You're smart, beautiful, not to mention sexy and I consider myself lucky every day that I have you in my life." I assured her, holding her tightly against my chest, her huge breasts squishing together. and I added: "Besides, I get to come home to your sexy self every day." "Dios, I'm such an emotional baby." She laughed at herself, brushing away her tears, lucky that she didn't have natural make-up on like she usually did. "Sí, but you're  _my_ emotional baby. And besides, you're too beautiful to be having makeup on." I responded, giving her wet but now dry and brushed head a kiss before turning off the lights.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

(Switched to Rosita's P.O.V)

 

I woke up to an empty bed, immediately thinking last night was only a dream. The clattering in the kitchen told me otherwise, so I rolled out of bed, putting on my Purple Floral Lace Short Sleeves Sexy Robe and tying the silk belt into a knot and went to investigate. "¿Qué estás haciendo? (What are you doing?)" I asked Maurice. The kitchen looked like it had been hit by a tsunami, and I could only imagine what had gone down. "No se supone que estar despierto todavía mi amor (You aren't supposed to be awake yet my love)." He complained, moving to the stove to flip what looked to be blueberry pancakes. "Yet here I am." I replied, my heart swelling at the sight of him attempting to make me food. "Yo quería que se sorprenda con el desayuno en la cama (I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed)." He frowned, pouring more batter into the hot pan. "So I see." I grinned and turning away from the sink full of dirty dishes. "Happy Valentine's Day mi amor." I told him and tugging by my borrowed apron that he was wearing to give him a proper kiss.

 

"Happy Valentine's day, hermosa." He replied saying the last word back to me in Spanish. I stood on my tippy toes to lick some stray batter that somehow ended up on his face. He placed the finished food on a plate and set it on the island and going to grab forks and extra plates. "You know, I'm kind of hungry for something else." I told him, licking my lips in a mischievous manner. "Oh. Do you want me to make you waffles instead? Or eggs?" He sounded disappointed. "No Maurice, I meant  _you_. Put the pancakes in the microwave so we can eat them after." I chuckled and throwing my arms around his neck. "¿Después?" He questioned catching on. "Después." I nodded my head and crooking my finger to get him to follow me back up the steps and saying: "Come on. come get me." and then he raised his eyebrows and said: "Oooh. you're gonna get it now girl. Come here!" I giggled and ran upstairs with Maurice running after me.

 

Later in the evening after we finished all of our meals for the day and darkness had taken over, we curled up on a blanket by the fire, ready to exchange gifts. I had already gotten enough flowers to put inside of a vase in every room, so that by the end of the week, the sweet scent of the roses, carnations, and lilies would make me sick. But Maurice told me not to worry, because he would take really good care of me. and then, I told him that I also bought a dozen strawberries, chocolate and whipped cream for dessert and he perked up at that. "I hope those aren't for you to eat." he said. "No. they're for you to eat off of me." I said seductively. "Sweet!" he said happily. "Here you go." He handed me a small blue box, obviously from a jewelery store.

 

"Maurice, you shouldn't have." Nestled inside was a white gold bracelet with a heart shaped charm and matching white gold heart shaped necklace, no doubt in representation for today. "You're my esposa, I have the right to spoil you." He replied, taking the necklace out of the box and telling me to move my hair, which I did, while he placed the necklace around my neck and hearing the gentle snap of the necklace being put on correctly before getting up. "Hey,  ¿A dónde vas?" I protested. "Getting your last present." He replied. I watched him pull a case out of the TV unit and put the DVD in the player. Seconds later, a video started playing and my heart melted all over again.

 

Images from when we were kids, flashed on the screen starting from when we were nine and ten skating at Madtown, surfing, and days spent being held up at the Shack hanging out with my brother and the gang, all up until the spring fling, homecoming dance and prom in high school, where I was seen wearing a beautiful Rose Gold Strap Sequined Bodycon Plunging Neckline Party Dress which displayed my incredible figure and caramel tanned skin. It also showed my mile long model-like legs, my curves and my cleavage. My hair was styled into long and sexy curls. Maurice was my date as well as my boyfriend, and he looked incredibly handsome and sexy in his tux that matched my dress, Reggie was seen with my brother wearing a Sexy Purple Sequined Leopard Print Sleeveless Party Dress that also displayed her amazing figure, curves and cleavage and her wavy purple hair was also styled into long and sexy curls too.

 

And since we were best friends, we were practically matching. Ramón José also wore a tux to match with Reggie. It showed both of us graduating from college, Maurice proposing to me and getting engaged, us getting married where I wore a White Sleeveless V Neck Bodycon Sequin Party Dress, my hair styled in short layers, wearing White Patent Rhinestone Strappy High Heels, Maurice wearing a white tux to match my wedding dress, and shots from the honeymoon in Hawaii. It had the day where we first moved into our house where a housewarming party was thrown for us by Reggie, my family, Maurice's family and the gang, and other times when it was just the two of us. I couldn't help but cry happy tears as I watched our life flash before me. When the credits rolled, I jumped up and threw my arms around him.

 

"That was the sweetest, most loveliest, greatest gift I've ever gotten." I gushed crying into his shoulder. "Even better than the bracelet and necklace?" He probed, resting his  cheek in my short, layered hair. "Much, much better." I nodded into his chest. "But I do still love it too." I assured him. "You ready to go to bed?" He asked. "Espere, I haven't given you your gift yet." I protested. "I was kind of hoping it involved our bed." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Ugh, cochino." I said playfully and smacking him on the arm. I shook my head in disbelief and went to go retrieve the package I had hidden behind the fish tank and held it out to him. He ripped open the wrapping paper and tore into the box, pulling out its contents. "This is not the sexy outfit I imagined you had for me for you to wear.  ¿Qué es esto?" He asked holding up the tiny clothing. "It's a onesie mi amor." I informed him. "¿Para quien?"

 

He questioned me in Spanish, looking back between me and the baby blue outfit. Sighing I continued, "Maurice, I'm trying to tell you that I'm pregnant. We're having a boy." "You're pregnant? With a baby? With my baby." His eyes widened as his hand reached out to touch my stomach. "Sí, we're going to have a baby." I told him, happy to finally get it off of my chest. I almost told him yesterday, but I was glad I waited. "I'm gonna be a dad. I'm gonna be a dad! I can't wait to tell your brother, Otto, Reggie, Sam and everyone the good news!" He shouted excitedly, while he reached over me to pick up the cordless phone and dial the Rockets' number. Meanwhile, at the Cul-De-Sac, Otto and Reggie were at home, hanging out in the living room, when they heard their cordless phone ring. Otto answered it.

 

Otto: "Hello?" Twister: "Dude, it's me." Otto: "Twist? what's up?" Twister: "Shut up. where's Reggie?" Otto: "In her room? why, what's up?" Twister: "Can you go call her please?" Otto: "Okay, but she and Ramón José are kind of 'busy' right now." he said, putting air quotes around the word 'busy'. Twister: "She's with Ram? Never mind. can you just go get her please?" Otto: "Okay, but they're not gonna like it when I call them." and then Twister was put on hold while Otto yelled for his sister and Ramón José: "Reggie!, Ramón José! Can you come down here please?" and then Reggie and Rosita's brother both came down the stairs. Reggie getting annoyed: "What is it Rocket boy? we were in the middle of something." Otto: "Can we talk about this later, Twister's on the phone. he wants to talk to you about something important." then he handed Reggie the phone while he and Ramón José stayed and listened.

 

Reggie: "Hello?" Twister: "What's up Reg?" Reggie: "Twister? Hi. How's married life?" Twister: "It's great. anyway, are you, Otto and Ramón José ready for this?" Reggie: "Yeah?" Otto and Ramón José listened closely to what Twister was about to say. Twister: "Well, Rosita and I were talking, and she's pregnant." Reggie: "Really? Wow. that's awesome. We're happy for you guys." Twister: "Thanks. and anyway, we were wondering, if you and Otto would like to be the baby's godparents?" Reggie: "Really? Wow. I don't know what to say." then she held the phone to her chest, while Otto asked: "What's going on Reggie?"

 

Reggie: "Well, Twister just asked us if we would like to be their baby's godparents?" Otto getting all excited over this: "YES! we would love to." Reggie putting the phone to her ear: "Twister, we're honored. we accept. we would love to be your baby's godparents. I've always wanted to be a godmother." Twister: "That's great Reg. anyway, can you put Rosita's brother on. I need to talk to him too." Reggie: "Okay." then she handed the phone to Ramón José. Ramón José: "Que pasa homie. how are you and my baby sister?" Twister: "We're fine. and she's pregnant. you're going to be an uncle." Ramón José: "¿De veras? Wow." Twister: "Yep. with your nephew and godson. she's having a boy." Ramón José: "Awesome."

 

Otto: "Wait. she's having a boy?" Ramón José: "Yes. you two are going to have a godson." Otto: "Sweet. and I can teach him how to surf and stuff." Reggie: "What's up Otto?" Otto: "Twister and Rosie are having a boy." Reggie: "Yay! We have to throw them a baby shower." Otto: "What is that, like a party or something?" Reggie: "Yes." Otto: "Give me the phone now. let me finish talking to Twist." Reggie: "Okay." then she handed the phone back to Otto. Otto: "Twister?" Twister: "I'm still here. what's up?" Otto: "Well, Reg and I are going to throw you guys a baby shower. if it's okay with you guys." Twister holding the phone to his chest and asking Rosita: "Babe. Otto and Reggie want to throw us a baby shower." Rosita: "Really? Wow. okay. yeah." Twister put the phone back on his ear: "Otto. Rosita said yes." Otto: "Sweet! See you then." then he hung up.

 

Meanwhile, at Twister and Rosita's house.

 

"Sweetie, you can stop repeating yourself." I laughed, glad to see him smiling and happy about the news. "I'm gonna be a dad!" He beamed, wrapping me tightly in his arms and twirling me around the room. When he set me down, he smacked his lips against mine before dropping to kiss our unborn child. "I'm gonna have a son!" he said ecstatically. "You just made this the greatest Valentine's day I ever thought possible." He told me, looking up to catch my eyes. "You know it's not over yet." I pointed out. "What do you mean?" He asked surprised. "Well, I too got you more than one thing. If you go upstairs, there's another box waiting for you on the bed." I told him. "Sweet!" He exaggerated the word. He got back up on his feet and ran to the stairs. He made it half way before he ran back to grab me and rushed me to the bedroom. "Seriously Rosita, there's no way we're going to top this next year." He told me before words were replaced with heavy breathing as we made this Valentine's Day one that we would never forget.

 

*******************TWISITA***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, I LOVE You! Twister's not the only one full of surprises. Valentine's Day chapter posted!
> 
> Halloween, Christmas, and now Valentine's Day, which is today! I hope everybody who reads this, likes it just as much as the others. I will be posting this today. Warning! It does get a little steamy and sexy, but nothing too graphic. and just like the other two chapters, there will be some spanish in here.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! I don't own the characters; I'm just using them for my multi-shot. The characters that I do own are Rosita Jiménez and Ramón José Jiménez. By the way, Rosita will be dressed up as The Invisible Woman because she has a bigger chest than Reggie and fits her curvy body like a glove, while Reggie will be dressed up as The Black Widow because she has weapons and is cool, Sam will be dressed up as The Thing, Twister will be dressed up as Mr. Fantastic since he and Rosita are dating and will be dressed in matching couples costumes,Ramón José will be dressed up as Thor and Otto will be dressed up as The Human Torch.
> 
> A/N: I was going to write and post this on dA for Halloween last year but I was too preoccupied with finishing up my RP Thanksgiving story and Christmas multi-shots, so I'm going to write this now, save it and post it on dA tomorrow. I'm taking a break from my Twisita Shorts so that I can hurry up and write this.
> 
> I'm finally done! What did you guys think? Please comment and fave, thanks!
> 
> I'll finish up my Twisita Shorts chapter two, since I stopped writing it in June of last year. Hopefully I'll have that completed and posted this weekend, but I'm not sure because it's my birthday weekend.
> 
> Also, if you guys have an idea, just leave me a note. If you guys and girls COMMENT, I'll add chapters to here for other holidays too. So if you like it and want more, let me know. I'd love to hear your suggestions. Or if it's bad, tell me in a nice way please.


End file.
